


When Worlds Collide

by honeybearbee



Series: 10k Posts Fic Giveaway Plus Holiday Fics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Possessive Behavior, but it's pretty mild, this would never happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't bring your boyfriends to meet your cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> For purritt2b on tumblr who wanted: _the hobbit/sherlock xover possessive sherlock & thorin_ Sort of based off this: http://kadeart.tumblr.com/post/50736325308/everybody-love-martin-xd

Bilbo shrugged off Thorin’s arm for the third time that night.

“Knock it off,” he hissed.

“That lizard at the bar keeps looking at you,” Thorin growled.

“Oh my god. He’s not a lizard. He’s my cousin’s...whatever.”

Thorin gave him a strange look.

“They don’t have a name for it. They have commitment issues or something,” Bilbo said as he took a sip of his tea.

Thorin snorted and drank his beer. “Sherlock has commitment issues you mean.”

“Thank you,” John said as he slid back into his seat. He had more beer and tea for the table.

Sherlock glared at Thorin. “I don’t see you and Bilbo being married.”

“At least we’re living together,” Thorin shot back.

“So are we!”

Thorin rolled his eyes. “I’ve been living with Bilbo for years. You left poor John all alone for years.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Thorin. “You keep your hands to yourself.”

John sighed. “Are you serious? He’s obviously committed to Bilbo.”

He was ignored as Thorin replied, “Keep your eyes to _yourself_.”

Bilbo put his head in his hands.

“They look too alike to be cousins!”

“We aren’t a fucking mystery to be solved!” Bilbo and John said at the same time.

That stopped the argument. Sherlock huffed and slouched in his chair. Thorin coughed and leaned against Bilbo.

Perhaps someday the two couples could get along, but somehow Bilbo doubted it.


End file.
